


Not Like This

by wallywestie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, but not a lot, pidge is barely in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywestie/pseuds/wallywestie
Summary: Lance wouldn't leave Keith. No, not like this.





	Not Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitterglitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterglitter/gifts).



> This is a short little thing I wrote for my blog based on the sentence "There are no good choices here"
> 
> You can follow me [here](http://wallywestie.tumblr.com//) and request your own sentence if you like!
> 
> But I really like this and wanted to post it here too so I hope you enjoy it!

"Keith, you idiot." Lance mumbled as he held the boy in his arms. The idiot had run in ahead of the team and gotten himself hurt. It wasn't just a minor wound, no he was bleeding out and Lance was putting as much pressure as he could on it, but it wasn't helping. He couldn't get to either of their lions and everyone was off fighting off other Galra.

"L-Lance. You have to go." Keith coughed out. Lance shook his head. He wasn't leaving Keith. He wouldn't let him die, not like this.

"Keith, you'll survive this. You always do."

"Not this time, Lance. You have to go."

"No! I'm staying here. With you." Lance pushed harder on the wound, Keith was starting to pale, and his eyes were getting hazy and Lance could see him slowly losing consciousness. "Keith, stay with me. I'm sure the others will be here soon." Keith tried to smile, but it only hurt more.

"Lance-"

"Pidge? Where are you? Keith, he-he needs help." Lance stuttered.

"Make sure he stays awake Lance. We're almost- "But she was cut off and this just intensified his worry. Keith was dying, Pidge was probably hurt, and he couldn't get a hold of anyone else. " _There are no good choices here_." Lance breathed out, his eyes scanning up and down Keith's body. It was bruised and cut, and his breathing was slow, and Lance knew he was losing him. He didn't want to let Keith die like this.

"Yes, there is. You have to go Lance. Before anymore come. You need to leave before then. _Please_?"

"No! Keith, I love you! I'm not letting you die, not like this. I haven't even gotten to take you out on a date or kiss you or cuddle you. You can't die. If you die, then, then I'll have to die with you. Keith, we need you. _I_ need you. You can't die." Keith smiled this time, wiping away the tears that fell from Lance's eyes.

"You picked a hell of a time to confess." He tried taking a deep breath, but it only caused him to cough again and Keith knew he only had a few more minutes. He needed to tell Lance. Lance needed to live. He wouldn't let Lance die at his side because of his mistake. Even though his side was aching, his lungs were burning, and breathing was harder, and his vision was turning black. He needed to tell him that he felt the same and because of this, he needed to go on. "Lance." Keith whispered. Lance leaned down, resting his forehead against Keith's. "You have to go on-"

"Keith- "

"No, Lance. Let me talk. I love you and you need to go on. You can't-" He took a breath, trying to keep his eyes open. It was getting harder. He focused his breathing, he could do this. "You can't die here Lance. You have to save the world. They need you. Voltron needs you. "

"But, I need you. I'm not leaving you." Keith just shook his head, closing his eyes. "Keith! No! Keith, don't you dare die on me." Lance pulled the boy closer, holding him against his chest.

"I love you." Was the last thing Lance heard before Keith's body went limp in his arms and he couldn't feel his pulse anymore and Lance suddenly felt empty.

Keith was _gone_.

Lance just hugged him closer, silent tears falling from his eyes. He could hear more Galra coming, but he didn't care. He wouldn't leave Keith.

Not like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos or comment if you liked it! Criticism is always welcome! Thank you again!


End file.
